


【米英】Buzz

by Dan_Abnormal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, professor!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Abnormal/pseuds/Dan_Abnormal
Summary: 现代大学AU，研究生米×教授英，迟钝的互相猜测，（也许会很尴尬地不好笑的）傻白甜恋爱喜剧，乱七八糟的视角。





	1. Chapter 1

和无数个俗套的爱情故事一样，这个故事是以两个主角的相遇开始的。

亚瑟·柯克兰在拿着教案走进教室的第一刻就看到了阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。  
这不是什么奇怪的事——鉴于这个男孩总是那么地明媚而耀眼，而且他当时不仅穿了一件印有“I Won't Learn the Fucking History of Literature.（我不会学该死的文学史。）”的大红色T恤，还戴着滑稽眼睛和派对上的纸帽（印有英国国旗）。  
“嗨兄弟！”男孩像一团红色的旋风一般飞到了亚瑟面前，天蓝的眼眸即使隔着那愚蠢的眼镜也如此明亮，“我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你要我们的抗议T恤吗？”  
说着，他冲着亚瑟挥舞和他身上的同款的T恤。  
亚瑟推了推眼镜（平光的，用来使他的娃娃脸看起来没那么嫩），压住满脑子的疑惑，以尽可能平静的语气说：“我不知道你们为什么要抗议。不过我建议你们马上回到座位上，因为现在已经上课了。”  
“吁——”一旁穿着抗议T恤的学生嘘道。  
“闭嘴，你们。”琼斯冲他们吼过去，“想怎么样是人家的自由 。”  
在琼斯制止那群人的时候，亚瑟走上了讲台，他调节了一下话筒，然后清清嗓子，对着话筒说：“下午好。”  
所有人都转头望向他。  
“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，来自英国剑桥大学，是这个学期来哥伦比亚大学交换的教授。”停顿，扫视讲台下的人群，“如果没有意外，我将会是你们接下来这一个学期的文学史课讲师。”  
鸦雀无声。  
“现在，如果没有问题的话，我们可以开始上课了吗？”  
学生稀稀拉拉地回到座位上，琼斯呆愣愣地站了一会儿，也回到了座位上。  
二、  
“我的天，剑桥？终身教授？”当柯克兰教授教授开始讲荷马的时候，坐在阿尔旁边的友人语气扭曲地感叹道，“他一定打了一个油罐车那么多的防皱针。”  
阿尔沉默地把滑稽眼睛（“暗讽英国人的呆板和愚蠢！”当时不记得是谁那么说着给他戴上。）摘下，换上普通的眼镜，然后从包里拿出笔记本，开始抄幻灯片上的笔记。  
“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你个叛徒，居然做了两手准备！”一旁的友人咒骂道。  
于是就这么听了快一节课。  
“那么，关于《荷马史诗》，你们还有什么问题吗？”柯克兰教授把教案收成一沓，在桌上敲了两下使其平整。  
没有人提问，毫无疑问地。拜托了，荷马史诗？这玩意初中都已经学过了好吗？  
柯克兰教授眼里透露出一种“早就知道不能对你们做什么期待”的情绪。  
“我有问题。”一个穿着抗议T恤的女生举起了手。  
柯克兰教授朝她点头：“请说。”  
“你看上去很年轻，真的是剑桥的终身教授吗？”女生毫不犹豫地问道。  
柯克兰教授似乎对这种问题的出现一点也不意外，他回答道：“我的求学之路相当顺利，而且，也许你们看不出，我已经三十二岁了。”  
该死，阿尔还以为他最多二十五岁。  
在一片哗然之中，又有一个男生举起了手：“我有问题！”  
未待柯克兰教授回答，他就站起身来，大声地问：“你的柯克兰和哈佛的柯克兰宿舍有什么关系吗？”  
底下响起一阵小声的哄笑。  
“很抱歉，没有。” 柯克兰教授微微蹙眉（老天他的眉毛好特别），“还有人有什么问题吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德下定了决心举起手:“我有。”  
“请说。”  
“你是否愿意...和我一起吃晚餐？”阿尔问道。  
一片爆炸般的小话声。  
阿尔似乎看到了柯克兰教授白皙的脸颊上泛起了一片红云。  
“不，我的意思是说，我想向你道歉，然后再跟你解释一下今天的事情到底是怎么回事。”阿尔慌忙解释道。  
“可以。”柯克兰教授像丢开什么烫手的东西一般吐出这个回答， “现在下课。”  
周围的人群爆发出一阵热切的讨论声。  
“看不出来啊琼斯！”有人冲他怪叫道。  
阿尔弗雷德有预感他最近的生活估计都不能太平了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炒鸡短小的一章。

土生土长的美国人民阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生在一番纠结后还是决定让对话在肯德基爷爷关切的目光下进行。  
亚瑟喝着草莓奶昔，一边消化着对面男孩所说的内容，一边走神地想到自己在哥大上课的第一天居然就和学生出来吃快餐，似乎不太符合一个年轻有为的严肃教授的形象。  
“所以，你的意思是，你们整个班都是工程系的研究生。”  
琼斯嘴里嚼着汉堡点头。  
“原本你们报了材料工程初级的选修，但是都莫名其妙地变成了文学史。”  
对方投来“没错就是这样你真聪明”的眼神。  
“因为向学校投诉无果，你们决定集体抗议。”亚瑟指了指琼斯还穿在身上的抗议T恤，“还定制了T恤。”  
“每个要T恤的人都是要付钱的。”琼斯咽下嘴里的汉堡，说明道，“而且它质量很好，可以当常服穿。”  
那真是太棒了。  
“老实说，作为一个靠教文学史领工资的人，我并不希望有一堆人穿着这种衣服在校园里走来走去。”亚瑟有点用力地放下手中的纸杯，“所以这一切都是学校的问题，你们却要把气撒到讲师身上？”  
“不不，并不是这样。 这主要是表达一种态度，或者说是某种策略。 ”琼斯连忙否认，“我们跟学校说过好多次了，都没有结果，就想着如果惹恼了讲师，让他去和学校说的话会有效一点。”迟疑了一下，又补充道，“而且大家都觉得这样挺好玩的。”  
三十二岁的亚瑟·柯克兰教授第一次感觉到了和学生的代沟。  
他只能干巴巴地挤出一个回答：“我可以帮你们跟学校说。虽然我觉得如果连这种程度的错误都能出现的话，学校的答复估计也不会有多快。”  
琼斯有些惴惴不安地问：“这表示我们成功地把你惹恼了吗？”  
“你希望成功吗？”在通常做出理性决定的那个亚瑟来得及出声阻止之前，被草莓奶昔轻飘飘的甜味和对面男孩盛满紧张情绪的蓝色眼眸搞得晕乎乎的感性亚瑟就这样问道。  
男孩回答：“不，我不希望。如果是你的话，我一点都不希望。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别问我为什么哥大会出现这种问题...这只是一篇恋爱脑傻白甜文！  
> 顺便，感情外露的阿尔弗雷德先生又完成了一次（他自己都没有意识到的）完美调情！为他鼓掌！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，由于总想要那么一个吐槽役（？）的女性角色，又不好意思搞原创角色......我就把艾米丽给搬出来了（顶锅盖跑）

如果阿尔弗雷德（糟糕的）察言观色能力没有出错的话，晚餐应该是在尴尬的气氛中结束的。

“这话能从你嘴里说出来也算是可以了。”艾米丽举起手中的啤酒杯，扬眉对阿尔嘲讽道。

阿尔疑惑地问道：“什么意思？”

艾米丽闭上眼睛摇了摇头，喝了一小口啤酒：“听好了，阿尔弗雷德，回忆一下你刚刚说的场景。你，在餐馆里（我们姑且别管你在的餐馆事实上是肯德基），指望着对面的人的眼睛，说，‘不我一点也不想让你受到伤害。’——”

“我没有这么说。”阿尔打断她。

“意思都一样。”艾米丽摆手，“重点是，你这么说，对一个英国男人这么说。”她咚的一声把酒杯放到桌上，摆出女先知吐露预言时的表情，“这是调情，男孩。”

一旁的马修发出一个被呛到的声音。

“我不这么认为。”阿尔有些愠怒地回道。

“你不这么认为，但是你的教授会这样认为。”

阿尔作势要拿酒泼艾米丽，对方向后一躲，正好撞上右边的人。

“然后是怎样？”在艾米丽忙着向被她撞得泼了酒的无辜陌生人道歉时，马修冲阿尔说。

*

然后他们走出餐厅，阿尔在路边等出租车，而柯克兰教授走路回公寓。

阿尔在人行道上孤零零地站了一阵，拿出手机看推送，又把手机放了回去。他转头望向英国人离开的方向，街灯明晃晃的，有些刺眼。

阿尔又站了一阵，然后朝刚刚看的方向跑去。

当他追上柯克兰教授的时候已经是气喘吁吁。他弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖喘气，柯克兰教授惊讶地望向他。

“...有什么事吗？”

阿尔抬头冲对方笑了一下，直起身子拿出手机，飞快地戳开新建联系人的页面：“可以把你的号码给我吗？

结果阿尔得以又一次观赏到柯克兰教授脸红的画面。

“没别的意思...就是为了方便联系。”阿尔晃了晃手机，做出一个无用的补充。

“好的。”教授拿过阿尔的手机输入自己的号码。阿尔接回手机之后往这个号码发了条短信。

“我的号码。”他咧嘴笑道。

阿尔望着柯克兰教授的眼睛，对方也望着他。依旧刺眼的街灯让英国人的眼睛有些太绿了...

“所以还有什么事吗？”教授说，而阿尔惊恐地从他的语气里听出了些微的不耐烦。不，想好一点，琼斯，也许只是因为有急事呢...

“你往哪里走？”阿尔高速运转的大脑只来得及以这个愚蠢的问句拖延时间。

“教职工宿舍。”

“那要不要我送你？”又一个愚蠢问句。

柯克兰教授以一种介于看到可爱的狗狗图片和得知自己的圣诞礼物T恤上印的是神奇女侠而非超人（并不是说阿尔有这样的经历...好吧，他有，而且他不在乎。）之间的眼光看着他。

“如果你想的话。”

*

“最后我和他说了一路的奥徳修斯，然后才来找你们。”阿尔结束了他的讲述，灌下一大口啤酒以湿润干燥的喉咙。

“...所以你才来得这么晚。”马修终于握稳了被他在阿尔讲述的过程中几次拿起又放下的杯子。

而艾米丽捂着嘴，一脸“你知道我要说什么”。

“说话。”阿尔命令道。

“加油干，男孩。”她挤出一个柴郡猫般促狭的微笑，“也许我期末就可以不交论文了。”


End file.
